


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Series: NCT: Based On A True Story [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, First Kiss, It’s at a church, M/M, Summer, Teen Romance, Teenagers, what a setting for a gay fanfic I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not all good things come from success.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: NCT: Based On A True Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577194
Kudos: 11





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a set of stories I’ve wanted to post for a while that are based on things that have happened to me, so enjoy my best memories.

Renjun is already starting to question his loyalty to his best friend and it’s only been a few minutes.

You see, Donghyuck’s parents always made him go to their church’s youth events (because he was gay and they believed that could be “fixed” with religion) and he always hated them. For this reason, Donghyuck called Renjun about a week ago and begged him to come to the next event with him so he wouldn’t be bored alone. Renjun wasn’t just going to abandon his best friend, so of course, he said yes.

What Donghyuck had failed to mention was that it was going to be over 100 degrees outside. He also failed to mention that they would be working out _in_ the unbearable heat _the whole time._

When Renjun showed up to see a bunch of teenagers outside repainting and repairing buildings, he was ready to turn around and ditch Hyuck. Unfortunately for him, before he could get back in his car and escape, a slightly older man ran over to him. 

“Hey! Haven’t seen you around here before, you here with one of the kids?.” he asked.

”Yeah, Donghyuck invited me.” Renjun answered. _No need to make everything awkward and formal if I’m going to be stuck here all day_ he thought. 

“I just sent him inside to get some more paint, he should be back out soon. Come with me and I’ll get you started on something.” 

And that’s how Renjun got where he is now, halfway up a ridiculously hot metal ladder, painting the side of a church, regretting his choices.

Finally, Donghyuck decides to come back outside. Renjun may be in direct line of the sun, slowly burning to death, but he honestly feels for Donghyuck as soon as he sees him. Renjun can tell from the sweat soaking hair and exhaustion etched into his face that he’s been here for a while already. 

”Hey, Hyuck, I’m up here.” Renjun calls down. 

”Woah, never imagined a day you’d be taller than me, maybe you should keep the ladder around after this.” Donghyuck jokes as he hands off the paint cans. Before Renjun can think of a funny enough reply, the leader invites himself into the conversation.

”Donghyuck, don’t be rude, we don’t need toxic people here.” At that Donghyuck rolls his eyes as if this is a daily occurrence. 

“Dude, he’s literally my best friend, I was making a joke. If you could just chill for two seconds that would be great.” Clearly from Donghyuck’s practiced answer, this _is_ a daily occurrence. _Great, that means any potential jokes or sarcastic remarks I think of will probably get me lectured, how fun_ , Renjun thinks. 

When Renjun looks back at the leader who is still glaring at Hyuck, he wonders why the guy took a job working with teenagers of all people. The guy looks up to meet his gaze and puts on a clearly fake smile. 

”Renjun, I noticed you didn’t bring anything to drink, why don’t you go inside and grab a bottle of water or something?” he offers. Hyuck apparently also sees that he’s trying to get Renjun away for a minute, probably to yell at Donghyuck for talking back, so he puts on a fake smile to match his leader’s. 

”I’ll show him where they’re at, after all, he’s never been here before.” Donghyuck says. The older man doesn’t reply apart from some indecipherable mumbling before going back to painting. 

He climbs down and follows Donghyuck into the building. Hyuck throws a water bottle at him and jumps up to sit on the counter, clearly having no intent to go back outside at the moment. 

”He always like that?” Renjun asks.

“Unfortunately, yes”

”Not fun” Renjun comments, joining him on the counter. “He seemed pretty annoyed with you, won’t it be worse if you avoid talking to him?”

”Nah, we can just wait in here until he gets mad at someone else, then I’ll be in the clear.” 

Donghyuck moves to be closer to Renjun before wrapping his arms around the other. To this, Renjun immediately starts protesting.

“Look, I know you like being all touchy, but it’s hot, like _hella_ hot, and I literally can’t deal with anymore heat adding to it.” 

“But you’re so warm and huggable and ugh I don’t want to let go.” 

”Hyuck, I was literally about ten seconds from suffering a heatstroke out there, you will literally kill me.” Renjun complains, escaping the hug. Hyuck starts pouting and thinking of some reason to get Renjun to let him be as clingy as he wants which leads him to propose an offer.

”How about this, if I can go until this is over without being all over you, I can be as clingy as I want for the rest of the day and if I fail you can... I don’t know, what do you want?”

”Just buy me dinner or something.”

”Okay, so it’s a deal then?”

”I guess”

They return to their unwelcome work outside and after not too long, finish all the work that needs to be done to the building. One by one, the other kids there begin to leave. The leader, still having it out for Donghyuck, asks him to stay and clean up, leaving him the key and going home himself. Renjun stays with him and helps attempt to clean all of the mess everyone else decided to leave.

”Glad that’s finally over.” Renjun says, putting the last paintbrushes away. “Come on, Hyuck, I’m ready to get home.”. They’re already to the car when Hyuck remembers something important.

”Wait, I won the bet didn’t I?”

”Oh, yeah the bet, forgot we made that.”

”Well I definitely didn’t” Donghyuck says as he gets in the car, Renjun quickly following. 

”So, do you want me to just like, let you do what you want another day or what cause I do have to take you home at some point.”

”Ugh home, can I go to your house? That way I can have my reward and avoid my parents.” Donghyuck adds.” 

”As long as you can make an excuse as to why you’re not home, your parents still don’t want you to be at my house for some reason.”

”I’ll figure something out, you just drive.”

They arrive at Renjun’s house shortly and Donghyuck immediately starts abusing his power. As soon as Renjun sits down, Hyuck is laying on top of him.

”You’re going to crush me.” 

”I’m not that heavy, you just don’t want me on top of you.” Donghyuck says, shuffling so that he’s fully laying on top of a very trapped Renjun. “You make such a good bed, I honestly might fall asleep here.”

“Me too honestly.” Renjun admits. Though he was in fact still being crushed, it was warm and comfortable and Donghyuck’s hand just started playing with his hair, so yeah, he’s about ready to fall asleep. His eyes start to feel heavier by the second, so he lets them slip closed eventually.

”Aw, is my Renjunie that tired?” Donghyuck asks, far too close to Renjuns face. Renjun’s response comes in the form of an annoyed noise without any actual words.

It makes Renjun feel a bit awkward when Donghyuck doesn’t reply again for a few seconds. Knowing that Donghyuck’s face was still right there, a few inches above his wasn’t helping either. Renjun is just about to open his eyes to asses the situation when he feels something against his lips, more specifically Donghyuck’s lips.

Before he can even attempt to move away, the kiss is already over. He opens his eyes to see Donghyuck touching his lips, still looking at Renjun’s.

”Hyuck, what was that?”

”Well, I hear they call it a kiss” Donghyuck says, missing his normal sarcastic tone.

”Hyuck, seriously, what was that about?”

”Just felt right, honestly, I’ve always been tempted to kiss you, but the moment seemed right for it just now so...” he explains, getting increasingly more anxious by Renjun’s reaction.

”It’s fine... actually I kind of liked it. I don’t really have anything to compare it to, but it felt good.” 

“That was really your first kiss? God I’m sorry I ruined that for you, we can just forget this if you-“

”I don’t. I was actually going to ask if you would kiss me again”

Without hesitating, Donghyuck reconnects their lips. The kiss lasts longer than the last, but still not long enough for the two of them, so they keep going. They end up kissing for far longer than expected, nothing too rough or heated, just soft and sweet, the perfect start of their impromptu romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally still don’t know how to end stories this is so ridiculous.


End file.
